


untitled at the moment

by tigriswolf



Series: unfinisheds [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Shapeshifting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, hey, what's the story on the new kid?" Dev asks at lunch, nodding towards the corner where the new kid (brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin, taller than Mark but not as tall as Ethan, nose stuck in a book, worn jeans, black shirt, faded jacket) sits alone.</p><p>Original shifters&vampires 'verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled at the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Original work  
> Warnings: shifters&vampires territoriality  
> Pairings: het and slash  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 1030  
> Point of view: third  
> Note: So, this is in a fantasy world with shifters&vampires&humans all living together, and humans sorta know about the others, but they never really talk about it, and the shifters&vampires police each other so there's no war with humanity. *hands* I don't even know, honestly. It just... happened.  
> Prompt: Any canon with supernatural critters (except TrueBlood), any, 
> 
> _You can't hide from your demons_  
>  _Feel 'em all lurkin' around_  
>  _You're running scared 'cause y'know they're out there_  
>  _They're waitin' for the sun to go down_. "Bones", Little Big Town

"So, hey, what's the story on the new kid?" Dev asks at lunch, nodding towards the corner where the new kid (brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin, taller than Mark but not as tall as Ethan, nose stuck in a book, worn jeans, black shirt, faded jacket) sits alone.

Margaret shrugs, but Mark says, "I heard he burned down his old school." 

Ethan scoffs, "This isn't Buffy."

Mark ignores him to continue with, "And his dad's in the mafia, but his mom is a missing princess." 

Dev sighs. "Mark, this is why people think you're a pathological liar." 

Margaret chuckles, scooting her chair over so Yvonne can fit beside her. "Talking about the new kid?" Yvonne asks softly. "Poor guy. His sister is in Yvette's class, and she told Yvette some... disturbing things." 

Instead of adding anything else, Yvonne starts eating her lunch. 

"What- you can't stop there!" Mark says. "Dude, so uncool." 

"The girl shouldn't have told Yvette," Yvonne says after swallowing. "And Yvette should most certainly _not_ have told me. It's not idle gossip." She meets Dev’s eyes for just a second, and he nods in understanding.

Ethan says, “You’re right. C’mon, guys, let’s talk about something else.” 

Mark pouts for the rest of the lunch, but doesn’t protest. 

.

The new kid is in Dev’s history class. His name is Benjamin Wesson, and he offends Mr. Ellis just by existing, somehow, and Mr. Ellis tells Dev to escort him to the office. 

Benjamin is silent the whole way.

.

Benjamin doesn’t get in any fights, or bother anyone except Mr. Ellis, and whatever Yvonne knows, she doesn’t tell anyone else.

Three weeks after Benjamin’s arrival, he quits going to school. Dev notices during first period, but Mark’s the one who comes up with fifteen different reasons, mostly involving the mafia.

According to Ethan, whose little brother is in the same grade as Yvette, Benjamin’s little sister is also gone. 

That same week, three kids from a different school go missing.

.

Benjamin is at school on Monday. He offends Mr. Ellis again. Dev escorts him to the office again.

This time, Dev says, “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Benjamin smiles at him and says, “Well, us freaks can’t let the normals get snacked on, right?” 

Dev smiles, chuckling. 

.

Dev’s brother is home that afternoon, checking in with the Old Man. “Why do you smell like a dog?” he asks the moment Dev walks in. 

Dev rolls his eyes. “Chill, Tyrone,” he mutters, brushing past him to the stairs. “There’s a new shifter at school. He’s the one who helped Uncle Darius deal with the rogue.” 

Tyrone harrumphs, but he doesn’t follow Dev up the stairs.

.

Benjamin and Dev don’t associate at school, or out of it, but Dev does miss him when he and his pack move on.

Dev has wondered what it’d be like to be a roving band instead of maintaining one territory, but he’s still too young to leave the clan. He’ll need at least a century under his belt before Mom will even let him consider it, unless he _really_ impresses the Old Man. 

So he has to go to school, socialize with normals, be _boring_. He’s barely seventeen and he’s got eighty more years to go before he’s out of adolescence, and everything in him is screaming to follow the shifters. His blood is singing it.

And then Benjamin is outside his house. Dev catches his scent and hurries downstairs, where he meets his dad in the hall. 

“Devon,” his dad says calmly, “why is there a wolf in our frontyard?” 

“I don’t know,” Dev says, trying to mimic his dad’s calm, but his heart is racing and every clan member within a mile can hear it. 

“Find out and let me know,” Dad says. “I’d hate for there to be an incident.” 

Dev nods frantically and barrels through the door.

.

“Hey,” Benjamin says, ignoring every clan member watching them from the shadows. 

Dev is still a youngling. There’s _no way_ no one is watching. Benjamin is the only shifter within sensing distance, so if something happens, he’s completely helpless. 

“I thought y’all moved on?” Dev asks, getting within reach. 

“The pack did,” Benjamin says. “I tried to go with them. I even left Kat with my Aunt Carolyn because I couldn’t – I reached the mountains and couldn’t take another step.” He shrugs. “Kat understood.” 

“Kat?” Dev asks.

“My little sister,” Benjamin explains. “She turns into a puma cub right now, but one day she’ll be magnificent. I’m just a boring old timber wolf.” 

“I’m sure that’s not boring,” Dev says quickly. “Uncle Darius had only good things to say about you.”

One by one, Dev can feel the clan fade away until only his parents remain within striking distance.

“You came back for a reason,” Dev says hesitantly. “What… what was it?”

Benjamin looks down. “I couldn’t… after that first time, I was needling Ellis on purpose, just so he’d tell you to walk me to the office. I wasn’t supposed to do anything to draw attention, so I couldn’t try to be your friend. But those couple times a week – I looked forward to it. I’ve never…” He inhaled sharply, raising his head to meet Dev’s eyes. “My parents weren’t bonded. I don’t know how to be a bondmate. But I hear packsong every time I’m near you, and I’ve never heard it anywhere else.” 

Dev’s heart stops beating, just for a moment, and Benjamin reaches for him, hand stopping just shy of touching Dev’s shoulder. 

Dev asks, “Would you like to come inside? I need to sit down.” 

Benjamin nods, and Dad has the door open by the time they reach it. Benjamin pauses on the porch, spine straight and chin tilted up. “Sir,” he says. 

“Well-met and welcome,” Dad says. “After your discussion with my son, we, too, have things to discuss.”

“Sir,” Benjamin repeats, and Dad steps aside so that Benjamin can follow Dev to the kitchen. 

.

On Monday, Benjamin is back at school, and he sits with Dev at lunch, and Dev’s friends all bug him for an explanation that he never gives.

Dev’s blood is singing, and it sounds like wolves.


End file.
